1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized system for teaching geometry proofs of a high school level, more particularly, a software program to be utilized with a personal computer generating a plurality of game screens, employing individual cards identifying theorems, definitions, postulates, constructions, and properties for selection and proper placement by use of a mouse or keyboard on one of the plurality of structured computer screens. Various difficulty levels may be selected; one such level provides a screen where improper placement of a card results in automatic return of the card to its original location, whereas proper placement allows the user to step-wise build and complete a proof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices for teaching the logical reasoning used to understand mathematics and geometry have been the subject of a number of other patents found in the prior art. However, none of these inventions are directed at the teaching of geometry proofs. Moreover, none provide a computerized system sufficiently flexible to allow the student to create a lesson, in part based upon her level of understanding and in part based upon prelabelled written textual materials, as well as entertain the student.
A first group of inventions is directed at teaching primary grade schoolers the basic arithmetic operations, such as addition, subtraction, division and multiplication, using easily operated and simply constructed devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,226 issued to Divine et al. on Dec. 17, 1974, discloses an electronic teaching machine for teaching simple mathematic operations by using means of thumbwheel switches to set up an equation. A test switch is depressed to test the correctness of the equation and alerting the user by displaying one of three displays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,194 issued to Toll et al. on Jun. 21, 1983, describes an electronic device simulative of a safe or bank vault for teaching addition and subtraction. The door latch opens when a momentary contact switch is depressed after a correctly answered equation has been set up by means of thumbwheel switches. Neither of these devices are structured for or capable of teaching geometry proofs.
A more advanced approach to teaching simple arithmetic is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,607 issued to Gill on Oct. 3, 1978. It describes a teaching system for teaching multiplication, division, subtraction and addition using a keyboard and electronic circuitry which compares step-by-step solutions with each step entered by the student. A "try again" signal is generated upon an incorrect entry. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,556 issued to Ellsworth et al. on Mar. 8, 1977, reveals an electronic mathematics trainer which is made up of two hard wired interconnected devices, one being an electronic problem board and the other being a display unit with a keypad. An arithmetic problem printed on a transparency is illuminated by the device, which problem must then manually be entered by a student into a keyboard encoder. A display unit displays the problem and circuitry calculates a correct answer, as well as incorrect answers, from which the student chooses. Upon correctly answering, the device illuminates the next problem on the transparency. This device teaches only basic arithmetic by and is not structured for teaching geometry proofs.
A group of devices is also known in the prior art each of which allow selection of various types of mathematical problems to be taught and incorporate pictorial representations to teach the logic being used. Each of the group, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,423 issued to McCormack et al. on Aug. 18, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,457 issued to Howard et al. on Aug. 11, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,398 issued to Thornton et al. on Aug. 4, 1992, describe an electronic teaching device which provides such mathematical activities as Place Value, Trade, Target, Solve It, Word Problems, Estimate, Select and Calculator. For example, the Place Value activity provides a pictorial display of the "ones" and "tens" places by representing "tens" by bars of approximately ten times the area of a block for "ones". Blocks are then moved to bars when a mathematical operation is performed on the device to represent the change in place value. These devices all include internally housed and hard-wired memory means for storing digital data which is displayed by display means having representations of the digits zero through nine. Although other mathematic problems, such as the dreaded "word problem", may be selected, these devices are structurally incapable of teaching geometry proofs.
Finally, International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) is known to commercially market software directed to geometry proofs. As noted in Teacher's Guide, Geometry Two: Proofs and Extensions (IBM Geometry Series), copyright WICAT Systems, Inc. 1987, students begin by filling in proofs and then writing their own, whereupon a proofchecker corrects proofs and helps develop general proof strategies. These are general concepts which are fundamental to all teaching of geometry proofs. Moreover, the guide totally fails to disclose or imply any use of playing cards which can be placed on a playing field.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.